Jet Black
by betonkuatberkualitas
Summary: Entah kenapa Jimin selalu ditarik oleh takdir untuk jatuh cinta pada warna hitam. Atau jangan-jangan yang mengikat Jimin bukannya benang merah tapi benang hitam? A Park Jimin x Min Yoongi (MinYoon) fanfiction by Betonkuatberkualitas
1. Chapter 1: Dante

J**et Black © Betonkuatberkualitas **

**Park Jimin x Min Yongi **

**[MinYoon]**

Pada saat masih SMP, Jimin punya seekor anjing. Warnanya hitam kelam dengan telinga turun. Anjing itu sudah dipelihara oleh keluarga sejak Jimin masih TK. Anjing itu memiliku mata bulat berwarna cokelat. Bulunya hitam legam, begitu juga dengan telapak kakinya. Intinya, dia adalah anjing terhitam yang pernah Jimin temui.

Anjing itu begitu setia, dan Jimin adalah kesayangan anjing itu. Anjung itu memiliki sebuah cerita. Dia berakhir di dalam shelter beberapa minggu setelah dilahirkan, tampaknya ditelantarkan. Dan sejak itu, tidak ada yang mau meliriknya, menyebabkan pemilik _shelter_ iba. Hingga satu tahun lamanya anjing itu menunggu, keluarga Jimin datang berkunjung. Jimin sudah cukup sehat, cukup besar untuk bisa memiliki anjing impiannya.

Awalnya Jimin ingin anjing kecil, anak anjing, lebih tepatnya. Tipikal anak kecil yang suka hewan lucu. Tapi Jimin justru jatuh cinta pada anjing kesepian yang sama sekali tidak populer. Anjing campuran, mungkin juga Golden Retriever, tetapi memiliki bulu satu warna yang anggun. Pemilik _shelter_ bilang, tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya karena dia berwarna hitam, tampak jahat, dan tidak seperti Golden Retriever pada umumnya yang cerah dan menyenangkan.

Jimin kecil bingung maksudnya, tapi pada intinya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada detik itu. Pada anjing hitam berbulu tebal yang mentapanya dengan mata bulatnya. Dan hari itu, keluarga Park membawanya pulang, memberinya kalung indentitas dengan nama cantik, _**Dante**_.

Dante benar-benar menjadi anjing impian. Sifatnya tenang, bahkan cenderung sabar menghadapi pertumbuhan Jimin. Dante selalu di sana, menjaga Jimin yang bermain di ujung tangga rumah, menemani saat mereka berlarian di halaman, bahkan ikut mengawasi ketika Jimin dipaksa makan sayurannya. Dante punya kebiasaan lucu, ia akan memandangi lekat-lekat ketika seorang anggota keluarga Park beraktivitas. Dan satu lagi, anjing hitam itu suka sekali memandangi matahari terbenam di bawah pohon Cherry Blossom tua yang menaungi halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan Jimin kini bertumbuh hingga seratus empat puluh delapan senti, lumayanlah untuk ukuran anak SMP. Dante menjadi satu-satunya sahabat terbaik Jimin, di samping Kim Taehyung, bocah pindahan dari Daegu yang berisik.

Dante menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Jimin bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya di kelas, seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang suka memanjat pohon persik. Dante juga menjadi penghibur yang luar biasa saat neneknya pergi untuk selamanya. Dante selalu di sana, membiarkan Jimin memeluknya erat dalam tidur, melampiaskan sedih, tidak memperdulikan bulunya yang basah akan air mata. Dan Dante, juga menjadi teman malam minggu yang mengusir kesepian kala Kim Taehyung berkencan (cinta monyet yang indah) dengan seorang kakak kelas.

Tetapi, semua itu berubah ketika Dante menginjak umur sebelas tahun. Dante yang sudah tidak begitu muda kehilangan nafsu makannya, membuat seisi rumah menjadi khawatir. Dan bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, sepatah kalimat yang menyatakan diagnosa dokter hewan itu membuat Jimin seketika lemas. _Kanker darah_. Tidak dapat disembuhkan.

Maka detik itu, Jimin bersikeras untuk menolak tawaran _euthanasia_ yang diberikan. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, katanya. Tapi Jimin yakin, bahwa Dante ingin nenghabiskan sisa waktu yang tinggal sedikit bersama Jimin, di sisi keluarga Park sebelum akhirnya pergi selamanya.

Dan ketika hari itu datang, tidak ada yang lebih membuat Park Jimin merasakan patah hati yang luar biasa. Kepala yang menyandar lesu pada pangkuan, deru napas yang perlahan menghilang dan dengkuran yang menipis. Jimin hanya bergetar kecil menahan tangis saat Dante bemar-benar pergi.

Dan itu menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terburuknya seumur hidup.

-c-


	2. Chapter 2: Noa

**Jet Black © Betonkuatberkualitas **

**Park Jimin x Min Yongi **

**[MinYoon]**

* * *

Pada saat masuk SMA, Jimin harus rela _move on_ dari patah hatinya. Melihat putra sulung mereka yang makin hari makin seperti _zombie_, sang Ayah memutuskan untuk mengajak Jimin pergi ke _shelter_ lainnya.

Tidak, bukan untuk mengadopsi malaikat lainnya, tetapi untuk menunjukkan kepada puteranya bahwa sepuluh tahun lebih hidup bersama Dante telah mengubah hidup anjing itu. Bahwa waktu yang telah dihabiskan bersama merupakan hal terindah yang Ayahnya yakini, pernah Dante alami. Jimin yang belum mau dan belum siap terpaksa menurur karena permintaan sang Ayah. Ogah-ogahan ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, masih berduka, istilahnya.

_Shelter_ yang mereka kunjungi menampung tidak hanya anjing, tetapi juga kucing, bahkan _Guniea Pig_. Jimin tidak habis pikir, orang tidak waras mana yang membuang hewan lucu dan menggemaskan macam _Guniea Pig_?

Jimin datang sekali itu, melihat segala kegiatan yang dilakukan seorang voluntir. Jimin pernah berpikir untuk bergabung sebagai salah satu dari voluntir, tapi ia sadar. Jimin adalah pribadi yang mudah terikat dengan sekitarnya, apalagi dengan hewan. Jimin takut terlanjur sayang, yang kemudian tidak rela atau minimal patah hati lagi saat harus berpisah bila hewan-hewan di sana diadopsi. Bagus sih, sebenarnya, tapi Jimin jadi kesepian lagi. Karena itu, Jimin memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Tetapi, saat pemilik _shelter_ menunjukkan bagian kandang kucing, Jimin tertarik pada seekor kucing serba hitam. Bulunya panjang, tidak seperti kucing domestik yang biasa ia temukan. Matanya kuning terang, dan sekarang sedang menutup rapat. Pemilik _shelter_ bilang, dia kucing senior, individualis dan tidak mau berinteraksi dengan manusia. Waktu Jimin bertanya, pemilik shelter berkata bahwa umurnya sudah 12 tahun.

Jimin tertarik, sungguh. Tetapi tidak berani mengadopsi karena belum yakin apakah hatinya siap. Namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam kucing itu yang mirip dengan Dante. Jimin tidak tahu apa, tapi rasanya seperti menemukan Dante kembali, dalam wujud yang berbeda.

Ketika jam kunjung _shelter_ berakhir, Jimin pun pulang. Dengan tangan hampa tanpa membawa kucing senior itu pulang. Tetapi apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya membuat keluarga Park terkejut. Jimin kembali ke _shelter_ itu, tidak hanya sekali dua kali, hampir setiap hari selama satu minggu. Kadang membantu para voluntir, tapi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu memandangi si kucing senior. Jimin tidak ragu unk mengoceh soal sekolah. Kadang membicarakan soal pelajaran. Bahkan soal cinta-cintaan antar temannya.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat hingga akhirnya secara bulat Jimin memantapkan niat. Kucing senior itu dibawanya pulang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kucing itu menginjakkan kaki di _shelter_, ia mendengkur lembut atas usapan di leher yang Jimin berikan, membuat seluruh pengurus _shelter_ secara literal bersorak gembira. Bagaimana tidak? Kucing itu sama sekali tidak membuka hati. Melirik saja tidak mau, dipegang saja lari. Walau ia cenderung diam, tenang dan penurut, tetapi kucing itu seolah sudah sakit hati dengan manusia yang mencampakannya.

Sang Ayah sebenarnya sedikit khawatir. Kucing itu sudah tua, bisa kapan saja pergi dari dunia. Tetapi jawaban Jimin membuat Ayahnya terenyuh.

"_Dia berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua. Dia mempercayaiku, dan aku akan percaya padanya_."

Kucing itu kini menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Tidak menjadi anggota keluaraga yang tertua tapi tidak juga menjadi yang termuda. Jimin memanggilnya Noa. Walau keluarganya lebih banyak memanggilnya "_kakek_".

Noa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya yang luar biasa pada keluarga Park, terutama Jimin. Noa tidak seperti kucing yang ia tahu. Noa lebih mirip anjing, kalau boleh Jimin bilang. Kucing jantan itu punya kebiasaan unik. Ia akan pergi ke kamar Jimin setiap pagi, naik ke kasur, kemudian menjilati sekujur tubuh Jimin dengan lidah kasarnya, sampai dia bangun.

Jimin sama sekali tidak keberatan. Toh kadang ketika hari Minggu datang dan Jimin ingin tidur lebih lama, Noa justru menyamankan diri di dekapan, mendengkur menenangkan sembari memejam mata. Dan Ibu serta adik laki-lakinya akan terkikik geli dari pintu karena pemandangan manis itu.

Jimin bahkan sering mengatakan bahwa bau Noa sangat mirip dengan bau anjing. Entah itu bau Dante atau bau anjinglainnya. Dan entah kenapa, Noa punya kebiasaan memandangi matahari terbenam lewat jendela dapur yang menghadap taman belakang keluarga Park, dimana pohon Cherry Blossom itu berdiri kokoh.

Ikatan antara mereka terus tumbuh sehingga Jimin dan Noa menjadi pasangan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Noa sebagai kucing juga suka jalan-jalan. Setelah dipasangi _harness_, taman dekat rumah akan menjadi _spot_ favorit Noa untuk mengejar kupu-kupu. Ya, Jimin dan keluarga Park memberikan cinta yang membuat Noa menjadi muda kembali. Maka tidak ada alasan bagi Noa si Kucing Tua untuk tidak memberikan seutuhnya cinta yang tak harap kembali.

Memasuki semester dua, Jimin mulai melihat tanda-tanda penuaan kucing itu. Nafsu makannya menurun, tapi tidak drastis. Hanya yang biasanya makan satu hari tiga kali menjadi satu hari dua kali. Dan Noa lebih banyak diam di rumah, jarang mengejar hewan kecil semacan serangga atau mengejutkan burung lewat jendela.

Noa tidak lagi banyak aktif, menaiki tangga saja rasanya enggan. Membuat Jimin pada akhirnya harus kehilangan rutinitas dibangunkan kucing itu. Tetapi Noa masih menemani Jimin tiap sarapan, mendengarkan pemuda itu mengoceh karena dosen yang menyebalkan, bahkan menunggui di depan rumah sampai motor _matic_ milik Jimin menghilang dari belokan gang.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan, Jimin jelas tahu ada perubahan cara bernapas Noa. Kucing itu terdengar sesak dan hidungnya jadi selalu berlendir. Jimin memeriksakannya ke dokter, dan dokter bilang, itu penyakit yang biasa diderita oleh seekor kucing senior.

Bagai mendapat sebuah bisikan Tuhan, Jimin berpindah tempat tidur. Yang awalnya di lantai dua, kini memilih tidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Beralaskan kasur tipis dan selimut tebal, Jimin menemani Noa selama tidurnya. Dan keluarga Park akan menemukan pemandangan dimana pemuda itu bergelung nyaman bersama si kucing senior.

Hari berganti menjadi bulan. Dan Jimin kini sudah semester tiga. Enam bulan lamanya Jimin tidur di ruang keluarga. Kadang, sang adik atau bahkan satu keluarga ikut bergabung. Sesekali sambil mengadakan acara _movie_ _marathon_. Sebuah _quality_ _time_ yang bagi Noa si kucing menjadikannya peliharaan paling beruntung se dunia.

Dan tidak ada yang membuat hati Jimin patah untuk kedua kalinya ketika sang Ibu menelepon. Kala itu ia sudah hampir selesai kelas. Sekitar lima menit sebelum dosen mengakhiri. Ponselnya bergetar, beberapa _missed call_ masuk, dan berakhir dengan sepatah pesan,

_Jiminah, pulang dengan hati-hati. Jangan panik, jangan buru-buru. Tapi segera kemari karena Noa membutuhkanmu._

Maka Jimin tidak membuang waktu lagi ketika sang dosen pergi. Dipacunya motor _matic_ kesayangan hingga batas kecepatan 80 km/jam. Tidak diindahkannya peringatan sang Ibu karena hatinya serasa remuk. Sesuatu jelas terjadi.

Dan begitu Jimin sampai di rumah, ruang keluarga sudah diisi oleh seluruh anggota keluarga, dan seorang dokter hewan langganan Jimin, dipanggil khsusus untuk memeriksa keadaan kucing yang sedang lemas.

Jimin duduk di samping sang dokter, dan dengan sigap, beliau menyerahkan Noa ke pangkuan Jimin dengan perlahan. Waktunya tidak banyak, mata Noa sesekali memejam, sesekali membuka, menatapi satu-satu anggota keluarga Park. Hingga satu jilatan terakhir di telapak Jimin, dan mata bulat kuning memesona itu pun menjadi kosong.

Bahu Jimin kembali bergetar. Rasa sakitnya sama seperti ditinggal Dante. Tapi kali ini, ada sepercik rasa lega. Mungkin Jimin lega karena pada akhirnya Noa tidak lagi kesakitan. Dan Jimin hanya mengangguk, menjawab mengiyakan ketika Ayah berkata bahwa Jimin sudah jadi owner yang baik, menjadikan Noa sebagai kucing nomor satu yang paling beruntung di dunia.


	3. Chapter 3: Min Yoongi

**Jet Black © Betonkuatberkualitas **

**Park Jimin x Min Yongi **

**[MinYoon]**

* * *

Di bulan berikutnya tanpa hewan peliharaan, Jimin mencoba untuk hidup sebagaimana biasanya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak larut lama-lama dalam kesedihan. Dante dan Noa sudah bahagia di atas sana, jadi dia juga harus sama bahagianya.

Kelas sore berakhir seperti biasa. Musim masih semi, dan bunga masih mekar. Angin bertiup lebih kencang menerbangkan serbuk bunga. Beruntung Jimin bukan orang yang alergi terhadap serpihan kecil itu.

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Jimin menemukan seorang mahasiswa berambut hitam legam berdiri di bawah pohon Cherry Blossom. Bunganya hampir rontok semua, bahkan ada yang menyangkut satu dua kelopak di kepala manahsiswa itu.

'_**Klinting**_'

Jimim terkejut bukan main saat suara familiar itu berbunyi. Mahasiswa berkulir pucat itu melewati Jimin begitu saja, dengan suara lonceng yang persis dengan milik Dante dan Noa. Jimin tidak tahu apa ini ilusi suara atau kenyataan.

"T, tunggu!" Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Jimin menarik tangan mahasiswa itu, menahannya sebelum pergi.

Mahasiswa itu menoleh, menunduk untuk melihat tautan tangan Jimin pada lengannya dan kembali lagi ke wajah Jimin yang familiar. Ia kemudian mengernyit tidak suka. Gugup dipandangi, Jimin kelabakan. Memangnya apa yang mau ia lakukan dengan mengehentikan langkah orang itu?

"Apa?" Tanya mahasiswa itu tidak ramah.

"Eh, eum, iniー" Jimin akhirnya menemukan alasan (bodoh). Ia meraih kelopak Cherry Blossom yang tertinggal di pucuk kepala hitam legamnya, lalu mengarahkan kelopak itu ke depan mata si mahasiswa pucat.

"Tersangkut." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Oh, terima kasih." Mahasiswa itu menarik lepas tangannya, melengos pergi tanpa melirik Jimin kembali.

Jimin menggenggam kelopak itu. Segalanya terlalu membuatnya nostalgia. Dan Jimin tidak berhalusinasi saat setiap langkah pemuda itu diiringi bunyi gemercing lonceng. Sejak itu, Jimin bertekad untuk sekedar tahu namanya, walau tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

Min Yoongi.

Jurusan Psikologi semeseter tujuh. Jenius, asisten dosen. Bagus, Jimin bersorak dalam hati saat Taehyung bilang pemuda itu satu jurusan dengannya, walau beda angkatan. Dan beruntung bagi Jimin, Min Yoongi ternyata ikut memegang kelas yang ia ikuti.

Entah sejak kapan Jimin tertarik padanya. Pada bulu mata pendek yang tebal membingkai kelopaknya. Pada helaian hitam legam yang terkadang tertiup angin dari pintu kelas yang sengaja dibuka. Pada mata jelaga yang terkadang melirik padanya. Dan pada gemercing lonceng yang menghiasi langkahnya.

"_Sunbae_, makan yuk?" Ajak Jimin pada suatu hari.

Yoongi yang baru selesai membereskan berkas mengernyit tidak suka. Bingung sebenarnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa nama Jimin, toh itu tugasnya untuk mengabsen mahasiswa.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin menemanimu makan." Jawab Jimin polos.

Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum geli. Anak ini sadar tidak sih kalau itu sudah termasuk dalam usaha pendekatan?

"Park Jimin." Jimin mematung saat namanya meluncur manis dari bibir Yoongi.

"Yang kau mau menemaniku makan atau kau yang ingin ditemani makan?"

Jimin sekarang banyak mengekori Yoongi, membuat Taehyung geleng kepala. Ya tidak apa-apa sih, selama sahabat satu bangku mulai dari SMP-nya itu bahagia dia tidak masalah. Toh dia juga lega pada akhirnya mereka tidak harus kemana-mana bersama. Taehyung kadang kasihan kalau mau meninggalkan Jimin untuk kencan dengan Hoseok. Hoseok-nya sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kadang Taehyung-nya yang ingin _quality time _bersama.

Seperti kali ini, Yoongi bersandar santai pada bangku yang diletakkan di bawah pohon Cherry Blossong, menikmati makan siangnya yang terlambat. Hanya sepotong _sandwich, _sekotak kopi susu, dan seorang Park Jimin di sampingnya. Matanya terasa berat karena harus mengerjakan proposal tugas akhir dan membantu dosen menyusun materi. Maka ia makan sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hm?" Yoongi hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Semester hampi berganti dan Park Jimin masih setia mengekorinya. Tanpa ada kata bernuansa romantis.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu deh."

Yoongi membuka matanya, menatap Jimin tepat di netra tetapi tidak terlihat terkejut. Ia kemudian mendengus geli atas segala kepolosan yang dimiliki seorang Park Jimin.

"Oh?"

"Hanya 'oh?', _hyung_?"

"Ya, Park Jimin, hanya 'oh'."

Yoongi menahan tawanya karena kernyitan sebal di wajah Jimin muncul. Ia melipat tangan tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Maka setelah dengusan napas panjang, Yoongi membuka suara.

"Aku sudah tahu, kalau itu."

Mata Jimin melebar terkejut. Kok bisa? Kok bisa Yoongi tahu duluan? Jimin saja baru sadar setelah Taehyung dan Hoseok bilang soal kelakuannya. Jimin saja baru sadar setelah merenung dua hari dua malam dan rela menghindari Yoongi demi memastikan perasaan.

"Itukah alasanmu menghindariku, Park Jimin?" Yoongi tersenyum tipis, meletakkan _sandwich_ separuh habisnya ke pangkuan.

"Uh, iya, _hyung_."

Mereka ditelan hening sejenak. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, memandangi matahari terbenam yang membuat lampu taman otomatis menyala.

"Ada yang _hyung _tidak tahu sih."

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jimin yang menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Saat pertama kali aku menemukan Yoongi _hyung_, aku kira Yoongi _hyung_ itu reinkarnasi Dante dan Noa. Habis rambut _hyung_ hitam legam seperti mereka. Apalagi tiap _hyung _jalan selalu ada bunyi lonceng."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa Dante dan Noa?"

"Dante itu anjing jantanku, _hyung_. Kami sudah bersama sejak aku TK dan dia pergi waktu tahun terakhirku di SMP. Kalau Noa itu.. Kucing jantanku. Dia sudah umur belasan saat aku mengadopsinya waktu SMA."

"Oh, Noa itu yang meninggal waktu kamu semester tiga awal?"

"Lho, _hyung _kok tahu?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Taehyung yang cerita. Dia bercanda, bilang aku mirip Noa. Aku tanya Noa siapa, dia bilang Noa sudah tidak ada, bilang spaya aku jangan khawatir. Tapi waktu Noa tidak ada, kamu patah hati berat. Kukira Noa itu pacarmu."

Jimin merutuki kebodohan Taehyung. Bikin malu saja.

"Tapi Park Jimin, jadi aku ini mirip anjing dan kucingmu, begitu?" Yoongi sunggingkan senyum tipisnya, tanpa memperlihatkan deretan gigi mungil-mungilnya.

"E, eh, iya. Enggak. Eh, maksudku _hyung_ itu mengingatkanku pada hewan-hewan kesayanganku, begitu. Ngerti ngga _hyung_?" Jimin tampak kesusahan menjelaskan maksudnya. Tapi Yoongi paham kok.

"Oke. Jadi, ada lagi yang aku tidak tahu?"

Jimin diam sejenak, hatinya berdebar. Ini bukan pernyataan cinta yang ia rencanakan. Tapi toh sudah kepalang basah ya sekalian menceburkan diri saja.

"Kalau.. Soal aku pinginnya _hyung_ jadi pacarku.. Tahu tidak? Pinginku sih bisa berada di sisi _hyung_ seterusnya.. Aku juga pinginnya teman angkatan _hyung_, siapa itu, Seokjin _hyung_ biar jangan dekat-dekat. Atau si Lee Jihoon junior kesayanganmu itu juga kalau perlu tidak usah cari perhatian di kelas."

"Lho, cemburu, Park?"

"Iya, jelas."

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih dari ini. Ia tertawa terbahak melihat bagaimana seriusnya wajah Park Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu. Pada Seokjin, sepupunya dan Lee Jihoon calon penggantinya pada posisi asisten dosen.

"Ih, _hyung_! Malah tertawa! Aku serius..." Dengus Jimin kesal.

Iya, Yoongi tahu kok. Lihat saja itu telinga Jimin sudah semerah tomat.

"Iya iyaa.."

"Jadi?..."

"Jadi?"

"Aish, _hyung_! Jadi mau tidak jadi pacarku?!" Jimin berseru tidak sabar, membuat Yoongi tertawa. Ia menumpu kedua tangannya di atas bangku, membuat bahunya sedikit lebih tinggi dari leher. Kemudian ia balas menatap Jimin dengan senyum manis yang membuat Jimin diabetes.

"Hm... Bagaimana ya?"

-FIN-

Haha hehe ahhah ehehe, gimana mas Yoon, diterima enggak ini Jiminnya? (๑´• ₃ •̀๑)


End file.
